Chara meets Spirits
by AmuletSpadeMiki
Summary: The Guardians goes to St. Marie Academy to purify x-egg that appear there. Will they find any students there with shugo chara? Or will they discover new things?
1. intro

This is my first time writing fanfics, so it might be bad, and don't mind my spelling and grammar mistake

* * *

**Guardian-**

**Hinamori Amu**

**Age:** 13

**Alias: **Joker, Amu, Amu-chan, Onee-chan, Himamori-san, Hinamori-san, X-girl, Amu-chi, Amu-sempia, Hinamori.

**Gender:** Female

**Hair: **Pink

**Eyes Colour: **Golden Brown

**DOB: **September 7

**Hotori Tadase**

**Age: **13

**Alisa:** Kiddy King, King, Prince.

**Gender: **Male

**Hair: **Blond

**Eyes colour: **Red-Violet

**DOB:** March 29

**St. Marie Student-**

**Amano Ichigo **

**Age:** 13

**Alisa:** N/A

**Gender:** Female

**Hair:** Brown

**DOB:** January 5

**Eyes colour:** Brown

**Hanabusa Satsuki**

**Age:** 13

**Alisa:** Sweet Prince

**Gender:** Male

**Hair:** Green

**DOB:** October 2

**Eyes colour:** Green

**Extra Info: **Specialized in rose

**Kashion Makoto**

**Age: **13

**Alisa:** Sweet Prince

**Gender:** Male

**Hair: **Blond

**DOB:** April 24

**Eyes colour: **Golden

**Extra Info: **Specialized in chocolate

**Andou Sennosuke**

**Age: **13

**Alisa: **Sweet Prince

**Gender: **Male

**Hair: **Black

**DOB: **February 25

**Eyes colour: **Purple

**Extra Info: Specialized in Japanese Sweet**


	2. Chapter 1

Ikuto: where are you going Amu?

Amu: that is none of your Fucking business.*stick tongue*

Me: Let just continue on the story*sigh while shaking head*

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"Amu-chan!" Tadase called out as Amu turned around. "We are going to St. Marie Academy for a term."

"Why? "Amu asked"It sound interesting though."

The chairman said that attack happened there. He thinks it is x-egg from the student since it is a school hard to get in and maintain your spot there. By the way we are having a meeting in the Royal Garden right now. They hurried to the garden.

**~Kukai POV~**

Amu and tadase rushed though the door together. 'They look cute together.' I Thought as they come toward us. What is the meeting for? asked Nadeshiko.

"We will be going to school at St. Marie Academy!" Amu yelled out loud.

**~Normal POV~**

Unfortunately Yoru over heard their conversation. Which mean Ikuto was nearby. He transfer himself and his sister Utau (since she is overly attach). They will start going to St. Marie During second term.

**To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 2

Ikuto: Amu when will I appear this story?*pout*

Amu: Like I would know*turns toward me*

Me: Yes?

Aum & Ikuto: So when am I / is he going to appear?

Me: You will find out. *smirk*

* * *

**~Night before 2nd semester~**

**~Amu POV~**

I tried out my uniform for the school we will be going to tomorrow. It was okay so I ask Miki to change it up a bit. She yelled at me for not asking permission from my parents first. *sight* I went downstairs to ask my mom. She disapproved, so I went to ask my dad and he disapproved ,too. So I just gave up.

**~Morning~**

**~Normal POV (second semester)~**

The Guardians went to the school very early the next morning. When Amu got there, Yaya jump at her while "Kawai!". They walk to the office together and ask for the scheduled of their class. The secretary gave them thier class scheduled and mutter "why is there so many transferring student today." They wonder what she meant by that. Is it them or are there more student.

**~Ikuto POV~**

I saw Amu, the Kiddy King, and their bunch of friends walk toward the school in the office as Utau and I came out. She was surprised to see them and asked if I know that they will be coming here. I replied with a smirk "So what if I knew?"

She pout and said "all you wanted was to see was Amu right?"

"So what if I did? and what are you going to do about it" I said as we walk to our class. The Guardians will be surprised at who they will meet.

**To be continue...**

* * *

Me: See told you to wait.

Amu: Why can't we find out now?

Ikuto: It will be more mysterious this way ,right ?

Me: Yea

Icihgo & sweet prince: When are we going to appear?! We are the main characters beside Amu and Tadase!

Me: Soon.

Miki*pops out of now where*: Plz give a review.


	4. Chapter 3

Me: I don't own any of the anime.

Makoto: Duh.

Me:*Crys*

Ichigo:* Yells at Makoto*

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

After the put away their luggage at their dorm room, they left for the class that they will be attending first. They still didn't know that Ikuto is there.

***In the Class***

"Mina today ten gakusei will be transferring here."Said the sensei.

"what! Ten student!" said a student surprisingly.

"Yes, eight are from Seiyo Academy. Two I don't know.

***In the Halls***

"Did you here that. Two other students are transferring here, too." said Yaya excitedly, but before anyone could reply the teacher called them in." And I sense magical aura around the student."

They each introduced themselves Like at all the school Amu went to the said she is Cool & Spicy and Tadase a prince. Wrong move. He character change with Kiseki and before he can start blabbering Rima pull a bucket out of nowhere and put it over his head to calm him down.

Then Ikuto and Utau appeared. Amu was like "Why are you here" then like "What, why are you here" swinging her are in the air. Ikuto took this chance tease Amu. Utau pull him away and introduced them. Then she declared a baking contest with Amu.

"You know you can't win," said Amu in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone because they all know that she have Su she can character change with.

Now class lets continue with our lesson said the teacher who was annoyed. "Hai, sensei." the class replied.

The teacher assigned the new transferred student in to their own group. They are each making their own type of cake. Ikuto made a chocolate and strawberry cake, Utau made a lemon cheese cake, Rima And Yaya each made a vanilla cake, Nagihiko and Nadesshiko made a mango flavour cake, Tadase made a cake shape as a crown while Kukai made one in a shape of a soccer ball. kairi made a cake representing his samurai skill while Amu made a cake with coffee flavour base, green tea flavour filling, chocolate cream, and a rose out of strawberry candy and drizzled with caramel.

When the teacher tasted the cakes, she complimented on Amu's cake have that it is bitter and sweet at the same time, that is was a good combination. Her friends gather around her asking did she use "help", but she said that it was her 100th time making it and 80th time making it right. And Ikuto said he made his basic on him and a girl favourite things said Yoru from out of nowhere. The girls noticed that all the other fell for Ikuto and Tadase like they usually did.

Some were muttering that did the teacher just compliment on a new student cake which was, like super rare since Group A is the best. She has like surpass the Sweet Princes. The Sweet Princes were standing there confused that how could a new student making a cake like that unless he/she have a sweet spirits help which they can't see with them.

**TBC...**

* * *

Sweet Prince: Finally we appeared.

Guardians & Ikuto, Utau: ...


	5. Chapter 4

Makoto: I think they have sweet spirits.

Sennoseuke: I don't know, but she would*looks at me*

Me:*Mwhahahaha*I'll never tell*runs away*

Rima:They can't see you.

Kusukusu:I know. That's weird. And AmuletSpadeMiki doesn't own both of the manga/anime

Yaya: But I can feel magical aura around them.

* * *

**~Kukai POV~**

"Wah, that was so embarrassing,"cried Tadase.

"It's okay," said Amu as she comforted him with Rima.

"We should get to class." said Nagihiko and Nadeshiko.

As they left for the next class the rest of the student exist the class.

**~Sennoseuke POV~**

As we exit, I heard all these girls saying that one of the new student cake was like perfect. Her name was Amu right? Did she dye her hair pink? Is that Utau the singer Utau Hoshina. 'Wow, two of the new student are already popular after one class.'

"I wonder if they have sweet spirits?" said Makoto.

"Well we didn't see any, but I don't think they know that they could hide it from other yet, so maybe they hide it in their room or something," said Satsuki.

"I heard her friends said _"you didn't use help did you?" "No I didn't"_ she replied." said Ichigo as she catch up to us.

**~In Art Class, Still Sennoseuke POV~**

Amu, Utau, and Ikuto was in my art class. Amu and Utau was good at drawing. Most of the time I can heard Amu complaining to Utau and telling her to take Ikuto off of her. She was clearly annoyed with taking him off her every few minutes.

**~Ichigo POV~**

After second period was gym. The girls and boys were divided into two groups. The boys had to run ten laps around the field and twenty push-up for warm-up while the girls had to run ten laps around the field and twenty sit-up instead. What surprised me was that Amu finished running first out of all the student. Kukai came in second while I came in tenth.

After warm-up we plated soccer. It was girls VS boys. I thought we were going to lose, but Amu and Nadeshiko was very good at soccer. In the end only Amu and Kukai was not tired yet, so they had a one on one match with a goal each. There was still fifteen minutes so we all settle down to watch them play. What was more surprising to me was that Amu can actually Kick a soccer that is pretty high up and score.

**~Someones POV~**

I admired Amu and Kukai because they are good at sports and especially Amu because she was a girl and she is good at everything. I started thinking in a negative way while walking to the forest nearby, when i felt dizzy and fainted.

*What happened*

In his heart the egg turn black and into a X-Egg.

**~Kukai POV~**

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan" yelled Miki from somewhere.

"I can sense a X-Egg ~desu~" said Su.

"What are we going to do we can't character change in front of the students or run off," said Daichi.

I got a idea a kick the soccer ball really far away. "Oops," I said running towards the soccer with Amu.

**~Amu POV~**

I saw the X-Egg and we were far from the student. We character transformed.

**Watashi no kokoro! Unlock!**

**Charanari: Amulet Clover!**

**Charanari: Sky Jack!**

The X-Egg tries to run from us. Kukai blocked it from the front and I blocked from behind. " Negative Heart, Lock On!" A line of green hearts formed around the egg. "Open Heart!" I purified the egg.(she could use Remake Honey to purify eggs too which she use most of the time except once). "Thank you Amu-chan and Kukai-kun." said the shugo chara of this boy. We undone the charanair and brought the soccer back.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 5

Me: I'm finally updating.

Dia: What were you doing the past to week?

Me: Eto...homework.

Su: Do you have that much homework?~desu~

Me: No.

Ichigo: AmuletSpadeMiki does own either of the anime/manga.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

As Amu and Kukai walk back with the soccer ball, Amu felt someone or something watching her. She look back but couldn't see anyone or animals that could have been watching them. When she turn back, she still felt someone or thing watching her, that sent shiver down her spine.

The person or should I say thing that was watching them was a sweet spirit. Guess which sweet spirit it is, it was Chocolate(Makoto's FYI if you didn't already know). She had an expression that said 'what the fuck just happen.' She went back to tell Makoto, but he didn't believe her and said something about her imagination are going wild or it was a trick of light.

**~Ichigo POV~**

I king of think what Makoto said was too harsh. It could have been real, but who knows? So to find out we decided to observe them, well it was really the boys who decided. We will sent Vanilla and Cafe to watch over them as well. "Those transfer student are really intresting.'

**~Amu POV~**

The last fell days we all felt someone or a thing watching us. Nadeshiko was in a bad mood. She snap at almost everyone. During break when Kukai wasn't listening to her she character change with Temari, and yelled at him. 'Yea he deserved that.' Now back to the story, I keep thinking that something is spying on us, it is so annoying.

**~Cafe POV~**

The girl with the purple hair seem to be in a very bad mood. She snapped a lot today. To us she seems like a very quiet and well manner unlike her twin brother. He is very different from her, he is way to hyper.(Seems like someone I know ^.^). And there is this dude who acts a lot like a cat. Well, as the next few days went by, nothing special happen. In the end we stopped spying on them. We continue wondering if they have sweet spirit.

**TBC...**

* * *

Il: I'm bored, yea so why did it take you so long to update*kekeke*

Me: I forgoten to update...*laughs nervously*

El: So in the next few chapter or so they(sweet prince+Ichigo and guardians+Utau and Ikuto) will find out each other secert...

Me *cutting her off*: Hey! Il stop her from blabbing out all the information on the story.


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: **Gomen, I'm sorry that I haven't updated for 2 months. And I changed the tittle to Chara meets Spirit cause the previous tittle X-Egg Attack at Academy doesn't match what I'm writing anymore.

**Vanilla:** Where have you been?

**Himeka: **AmuletSpadeMiki doesn't own Shugo Chara or Yumeiro Patissiere.

* * *

**~Rima POV~**

Today for some reason the principal called us to the gym to have a 'talk' about something. Well when we all arrived, the principal(AN:don't know if female or male) said that we will be changing rooms to get to know each other better, hope I pair up with someone I know. The pairing was random draw in box of girls name and a bow of boys name.

*roommate for girls* *roommate for boys*

-Ichigo & Amu -Ikuto & Makoto

-Riam & Utau -Nagihiko & Kairi

-Yaya & Nadeshiko -Kukai & Tadase

(random names) -Satsuki & Sennosuke

-Sakura & Lucy -*random names*

-Misaki & Ruka -Tamaki & Mori

-*more names* -Aido & Zero..Etc

Wow, I'm pair with Utau, at least it is someone I know. We got back to our room to pack our things and move if we need to. I feel bad for Nadeshiko to be pair up with Yaya, she is way to hyper.

**~Makoto POV~**

Why do I have to be pair up with someone I don't know and be his roommate for the rest of the year. And I'm pair up with one of the new transferred student, I think it was the one with blue hair. Bet this year will be full of surprises.

***Later that day***

I was in my room resting when I heard the door open, it was my new roommate. "Yo, I'm Ikuto." he said with no emotion. "I'm Makoto..." I said sleepily.

**~Amu POV~**

I was in my new room listening to 'A Tale of Six Trillion and One night by IA(AN: listening to this song while writing^.^)on my Ipod, when My new roommate came in. "Hi I'm Ichigo." she said happily. "Yo, I'm Amu, nice to meet'cha." I replied with my cool&spicy tone.

***Next Morning***

It was a weekend so we don't have school so I woke-u and got dress in a pink tank-top, green flats, black shorts, and a blue and white strip tights, with a fake hello-kitty glasses, and tied my hair in a irregular braid(using a purple cloth/ribbon thing)(AN:image on profile). As I was leaving the dorm a small voice interrupted me. I turn around and saw...

* * *

**Me: **Cliff hanger... first time I did this I think.

**Ichigo: ** That's a lot of website

**Amu:** Not my style

**Me:** I know and r&r


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: **I making a double update cause I haven't update for two month so I making two update to make-up for it.

**Makoto:** It better be long.

**Me:***cries*s-so *hic hic*m-mean.

**Shadow:** Yuuki a.k.a. AmuletSpadeMiki doesn't own SC or YP

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

When I turn around I saw this fairy like thing, she said she is a sweet spirit and her name is Stawberry. So I told her to follow me, as soon as I got to my friends i saw sweet spirit with them, too.

Nagihiko-Lime-specialty lime

Nadeshiko-Lemon-specialty lemon

Amu-stawberry-specialty strawberry

Rima-Coffee-specialty coffee

Tadase-Syrup-specialty syrup

Kukai-Cream-specialty cream

Yaya-sugar-specialty sweet things

Kairi-Green Tea-specialty traditional Japanese snack

Utau-Kiwi-specialty kiwi

Ikuto-Peppermint-specialty peppermint

After all the introducing we introduced them to our chara.(AN:Utau and Ikuto aren't here) Then Ichigo came.

"Is that a sweet spirit you have?"

"Yes, you have one?"

"Everyone in this academy have one." Then one by one her friend came and asked the same question and it got annoying.(Amu-normal, _Makoto-Italic_, **Sennosuke-Bold, ****_ Satsuki-bold_**_**and italic**_)

**"So you have a sweet spirit?"**

"Ask your friend."

**_"Is that a sweet_ spirit?"**

"I'm convinced that this a a butterfly carrying a doll."

_"You got a sweet spirit?"_

"No shit, Sherlock."

Everyone sweat dropped at the conversation, nad the one who got insulted by me was embarrassed. All of a sudden Kukai yell "Hinamori, Joker training time(AN: is it called that?)."

"Wait, no."I yelled as I was dragged off.

"Rima catch my glasses and Ran character change." 'Shit, they don't know about chara.'

**~Ichigo POV~**

"Wait, no." Amu yelled as she was dragged off.

"Rima catch my glasses and Ran character change."

I turned to face the new transfer student and asked "What's character change?"

"Well...let's tak about it when they get back."said Nadeshiko.

"We're back." said Kukai energetically while Amu looks mad.

"Well character change is when you and your shugo chara or your would-be self change your personality to become what you want to be and normally you have 1 or 2 chara unlike Amu who has 4."said Nagihiko ¬¬

"Oh ok. Why can we see them?" I asked.

"Only people with chara, pure heart kids can see them, but sometimes some can see them for some reason." Amu replied

"What's that flooting thing behind you?" Asked Sennosuke. We all turn and see a mini maid.

"This is Su, one of Amu chara." Said Tadase

"Minna(everyone)come out." said Kairi.

"This is Ran, Miki, & Dia, my other chara; Ran is to be athletic, Miki is to be Artistic, Su to be motherly, and Dia is to 'shine' and be a idol."Said Amu.

"Daichi my dream to stick to one sport." said Kukai.

"Kiseki my dream to be stronger and take over the world." said Tadase, we all sweat dropped at the 'take over the world part'.

"Kusukusu dream to make everyone smile." said Rima

"Musashi dream to be a Samurai and protect the weak." said Kairi

"Pepe dream to be a baby!" said Yaya, again everyone swear=t dropped.

"Rhythm is to be cool and a flirt." said Nagihiko, "I knew you were a flirt you purple head," said Rima

"Temari dream to be a manner and Japanese dancer." said Nadeshiko.

* * *

**Me:** That's all for now

**Ran:** Hoped you enjoyed.

**Shadow:** Bye for now.R&R


	9. Chapter 8

**Yuuki(me):** How's everyone doing?^.^

**Suu:** We're all fine.

**Yuuki: **Can someone do the disclaimer?

**Ran: **AmuletSpadeMiki doesn't own SC or YP

**AN: **I'll be referring myself as Yuuki in the 'talks' in the beginning and end of the chapter and I changed Amu's sweet spirit name to Fraise.

* * *

**~Ichigo's POV~**

I was surprised that there were other magical 'human begin' like things in the world other than sweet spirit. Okay, maybe I was shocked and surprised at the same time. Well I'm not the only one shocked, but it seems like Amu and her friends is not shock. They look like these things happen to them everyday. Weird much?

**~Amu's POV~**

"Hey! Earth to Ichigo!" I yelled at her a few times before she snap out of her trance. Awhile later this girl with a bitchy attitude that remains me of Saaya, since they both act like their the mistress or something. She was like "Makoto-sama**(AN: does she call him that?)** are these new _female _student bothering you?" when she said female it sound like she spat the word out. I officially hate her now to think that we're bothering him when it is them who came talk to us in the first place.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I was chilling on a tall maple tree when Utau came up and told me to come down. Before I could even tell her no, a bunch of fanboy came to her and ask her for autographs and is she single/personally quetions. Today's gonna be a long day. At least Yoru found a new friend to play with, Peppermint, the sweet spirit. And Ir(Il) have someone new to bullies.

* * *

**Yuuki:** Here's a sneak-peek at the next chapter:

_Saaya comes to visit her cousin... and causes a huge commotion for the student. Who's her cousin? Mari comes to visit Ichigo and almost got hit with a helicopter._

**Himeka: ** Please give a review.^.^


	10. Chapter 9

**Yuuki: ***Spinning happily on a computer chair*

**Tadase:** Why are you so happy Yuuki-san?

**Yuuki:** Had a fun Sports Day even though it rain after the first part, me and my friends(I think you know who you are) were face painting kids.

**Ran: **Yuuki doesn't own SC or YP

* * *

**~Normal POV*somewhere near Seiyo*~**

Saaya was just walking home from school when she got a phone call from her cousin telling her to come visit. She was very excited and decided to go home right away and pack,of course she was excited because she was going to try and make guy fall in love with her.

***The next day***

Saaya was on her way to when her car was suddenly stopped._'Hun, who dare to stop me she' _She roll down her window and saw a man in front of her. He then did something to her and is controlling over her by using her heart egg.

**~Amu's POV~**

*Sigh* Is so boring here, I'm here stuck in a class talking about how to make the perfect caramel pudding(aka flan). When can we start, if the teacher continues talking I'll fall asleep soon.

***Later on that day***

That girl Miya once again tackle Makoto to the ground. What a long day. I can wait to go back to my room since it is so annoying here in class with all the glare we girls, as in me, Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko, received. And I also heard that _her _cousin is coming. I can't imagine how annoying she would be.

**~Nadeshiko POV~**

Wow, Amu-chan seems to be in a bad mood. An what have we done to receive glares from the girls. And to top it off, _her _cousin is coming to visit. Class was fun today, making caramel pudding is fun. I wish we could make cookies next time. Later when I visit Amu-chan in her room I can hear loud music coming from her Ipod. And one exciting thing that happened today is that the chairman is hosting a concert for anyone that wants to sing. We girls decided to sing and the guys nothing. I bet Utau will sing something too.

**~The next Day with Saaya POV~**

Finally, I'm here. I heard that there will be a concert. I bet that no one can be better than me. I finally spoted Miya my cousin.(**AN:** If you thought it was Miya in the beginning good for you*gives whoever thought that they were cousin in the beginning a virtual Ikuto plushie.) Miya~ I said in my sweet voice(Me:...-.-'').

**~Normal POV~**

Amu was like O.O when she found out that Saaya was Miya cousin. She would have die if she was eating or drinking something. Saaya and Miya went around the school and insult the other students and when they found when she saw Amu, she went up to her and said "you loom ugly in that uniform."

Amu replied with "looks who talkin, are you any better?"

"..."

"Just as I thought _Saaya_."

As an insulted Saaya walked around the schoo, she turn everyones heart egg into x-tamago(x-egg). The x-tamago start to hatch and attack the student and planes/helicopter. As Mari walk over to Ichigo a helicopter fell. Luckly for her Amu was nearby.

**~Ichigo POV~**

I heard Watashi no kokoro unlock, then suddenly bright lights wrap around Amu. She they change into a different outfit. After that she did some pose and said Amulet Diamond. She used a move call Starlight Navigation to stop the helicopter from falling on to Mari-sempai. Then Tadase used Holy crown as a airbag to rest it down._'Where are all these x-character coming from?'_ Good thing Mari-sempai wasn't injured(**AN:** does Ichigo call her that?)

* * *

**Yuuki:** That's all from now.

**Saaya:** You should of pu-

**Yuuki:** Why are you here and who let you in. Kei(my oc) would you so kindly help me escort her out?*in a bright fake smile with evil aura behind me*

**Kei:** Yes Yuuki-sama*push Saaya out of here*

**Shadow:** *pops out of nowhere* read and review and who ever reviews get a virtual girls: Ikuto and Makoto plushie with chocolate cookies, guys: Amu,or Utau with Ichigo and red velvet cupcakes. Ja ne


	11. Chapter 10

**Yuuki:** *say with mouthful of ice cream* Hi Everyone and disclaimer someone.

**Ikuto:***Said in bored tone*AmuletSpadeMiki doen't own SC or YP.

* * *

**~Amu POV~**

'Why of all people does Miya cousin need to be Saaya.' I thought as I rolled around in my bed. 'Isn't one annoying person enough for a day. '*sigh*Hope she is only her for the weekend, or this place will become a disaster.*Grumble* 'I should go get something to eat.' I wonder what is there to eat in the cafeteria as I walked in. *Looks at the variety of food.* I'll go with potato salad and a flan(caramel pudding). I looked around the room for the guardians, and spotted them at the far end with Team Ichigo. As I walked over and sat down at a free spot, I heard Ichigo and Makoto arguing over some stupid thing. I tired both the salad and pudding, the salad is good,but the pudding is a bit too sweet for my taste. As I was about to take a second bit, someone took my spoon away and jacked my salad. I whipped my head around to see Ikuto eating my salad. I took my spoon back from him, no actually, I snatch my spoon back. As I got back to eating my food, I heard whispers going around in the background and someone glaring or maybe a bunch of girls I assume glaring at me.

'What did I ever do to them to make them glare at me, is it because I am sitting with the all the good looking guys of the school?' Anyways it is getting late, I should go back to my room and sleep. On my way back to my room, some bi-I mean some very mean girl tried to push me into the storage room and lock me up overnight, while one splashed me with some sticky water that I think contains sugar. GAH, now I need to wash my hair and take a shower all over again. To relax my mood, I put on some music as I took a relaxing shower.

**~Ichigo POV~**

As I enter thee room I shared with Amu, loud music were coming from the bathroom. I guess she taking a long shower. I should take a rest since she will take a long time to finish showering. When I hopped on to my bed, there was a warm lump there. What was that? Under the cover I found a sleeping Ikuto which made me scream when someone knock on my door.

**~Makoto POV~**

I was knocking on Ichigo's room door to tell her to come practice with us when I heard a "Kyaaa". I was going to knock the door down since she was in danger, but the door was unlock so I enter. I saw Ichigo screaming at Ikuto and a Amu with only a towel wrapped around coming out of the bathroom.*blushes*Then she screamed.

**~Amu POV~**

I was just finish taking a shower and turn off my music when I heard Ichigo scream. I thought she was in trouble so I rushed out with a towel wrapping me. Out in the room I saw Makoto and Ichigo screaming at Ikuto. Realizing I only have a towel around me I screamed.

**~Normal POV~**

Many female student had gather around outside of the room when they heard two scream. They saw Amu slamming the bathroom door and a blushing Makoto. Looking farther in you could see a still screaming-her-head-off Ichigo and a half-asleep Ikuto. When Utau passed by she peer in. When she saw Ikuto she rushed in and started to drag him out while muttering something that sound like "what a bothersome person, couldn't he not attract attention from like everyone.*sigh*"

* * *

**Yuuki:** That is it for now.

**Berry:**Don't forget to red and review^^

**Yuuki:** Just wondering, should I make a Facebook account to add people from fanfiction.


End file.
